1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to cable connectors and more particularly to cable connectors which facilitate the checking out of circuits and cables associated with the contacts of an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most instances, the prior art provides no means by which a check of circuits or cables can be made starting at one end with the contacts of the electrical connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,799, issued June 21, 1977, to John T. Venaleck entitled "Jumper Connector" does provide for the probing of the contacts of the connector by providing an aperture in its base body part. The aperture is opened to the bottom surface only of the base body part and thus cannot be reached if the connector is mounted base body part down, or if the cable is folded over the bottom surface of the base body part or if a strain relief is added over the bottom surface of the base body part. Thus, despite the presence of openings for the admission of a probe to the contacts within the enclosed connector, they are often rendered unusable.